Dinner and a Little TLC Part 3 to Sex by the Pool
by radicalchickster
Summary: Pretty self explanatory.


Part 3: To a Kiss by The Poolside/Sex by the poolside- _Dinner and a little TLC_

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**I do NOT own any of the characters to Sonny With A Chance. This is chapter three, for some who had asked me to continue with Sonny and Chad's little exploit. Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely, but you don't have to read if you don't want to. Warning: This is kind of PG-13 rated, so all those little kids out there I advise you not to read this. Aha. ;)**

**-Lauren**

I was sitting by the poolside, basking in the languid rays of sunshine spilling across the pebbled concrete. Birds twittered cheerily atop high, lofty maple trees. Cherry blossoms were strewn across the ground, a soft pink carpet leading to the impassive marble bird bath located near the front gate. And, as I sat images of Chad's sparkling eyes drifted throughout my mind, a smile curved up my lips and I blushed, feeling warm tingles overtake the pit of my stomach and exhilarate me so accordingly. My phone lit up a few moments later, as I stretched out on an overstuffed chaise lounge chair, my spirits free. It read the following:

Tawni: where r u?

Me: who wants to know?

Tawni: uhm, everybody? The whole cast has been worried sick, Monroe.

Me: I'm off. I thought Marshall told you?

Tawni: he did but we're performing a new live skit in front of loads of people.

Me: I'm kind of busy right now, sorry. I haven't had a day off in weeks!

Tawni: sigh. Who're you with btw?

Me: Me, myself, and I.

Tawni: Smart ass. :/

Me: dude, seriously I gtg. Ttyl

I exited out of the texts soon as I heard the roar of a familiar engine sounding in the gravel driveway. Heat surfaced my face, and I tried my best to hide the sultry grin making its way up my lips.

"Sonny!"He sing songed, opening the gate with a creak and kicking it shut with one foot. "What are you doing?"My jaw dropped as pleasure gave way to sheer disappointment. It was only Nicos standing in the threshold of Chad's spacious backyard; I felt my heart fill with dread at this and sighed vulnerably.

"No," I huffed indignantly, smacking my forehead with frustration. "What are YOU doing HERE?"

"Did you read Tawni's texts?" Nicos said ignoring my question and raising his brows in curiousity. "We've got a major skit to rehearse."

"I'm not going," I moaned, stretching out on my back; my hair spilling over one shoulder.

"Sonny," Nicos scolded striding over to me, his warm brown hands resting on my shoulder. "Wake up, Sonny." His breath reeked of spearmint gum and cigarettes and a hint of stale Vodka. I cringed, noticing the way his dark eyes brewed with interest and I mocked a gagging sound.

"You can't be serious," I said, slowly rising and hugging my knees to my chest in aggravation.

"Remember, that one time…"Nicos trailed off slowly. "When you, Tawni, and I played Truth and Dare. And, we hooked up cause' we were dared to?"

"Don't remind me," I said shaking my head with disgust, it was enough that Grady already wanted me ever since I pretended to be his fake girlfriend, and now this?

"You know, you want me." Nicos said softly, cupping my chin in his hands and pressing his lips to my own and that one terrifying moment. "Stop!" I tried to pull away, but he was still inevitably thrusting his tongue down my throat.

"Sonny!" The gate door burst open, Chad dropped his groceries, not even bothering to pick them open, he dashed over wildly. "Get the fuck off her, Nicos!" Chad screamed in rage. He yanked Nicos by the collar of his obnoxious lime green polo and threw him into the grass.

"Sonny, are you all right?"Fresh tears streamed down my face. I could feel sorrow well deep in my throat. "I didn't want him," I choked. "He forced himself on me, trying to hook up… but I didn't want it."

"Sonny, Sonny." Chad breathed, stroking my cheek with the edge of one calloused thumb. "It's all right, listen I know how Nicos is. He's a major asshole." Chad cradled me in his arms, one finger trailing down my spine in caressing circles. I shivered from his touch, burying my face in his shoulders. Mascara painted a river down my flushed cheeks, staining his tee that was as blue as his eyes.

"Be right back," Chad whispered in my ear, hugging me one last time and racing in a furious blur over to where Nicos was rocking back and forth in the fetal position and laughing manically.

"Listen you crazy bastard," Chad seethed. "If you ever touch Sonny again, you'll get hell from me. And, if you don't leave my property right this instant, I'm calling the Po-Po and your little 'Chuckle City' dream goes down the drain."

"All right," Nicos slurred, finally getting open and staggering out of Chad's yard. "I'm going you little priss, and trust me I don't want your smelly old Sonny."

"What was that?" Chad growled, audibly pissed.

"Eff you!" Nicos flashed him the finger and departed from the yard, the gate crashing behind him.

I was in the kitchen, seated on a bar stool overlooking the glorious pool, its turquoise waters shimmering like some forbidden oasis. Chad whistled an old Beatles tune, grilling a steak on his high class stove and every second or so glancing at me quickly with his trademark megawatt grin, that made my heart flutter with ecstasy. A well worn Afghan was wrapped taut around my shoulders. I forced the image of the crazed Nicos out of my mind. He's a drunk loser, I thought warily. But, enough. He can't ruin my life. "Sonny, bon appétit." Chad said quietly, flashing me a heart-stopping grin and scooting into a stool beside me, juggling two plates containing steaming hot split peas, fluffy mashed potatoes, and a mouth watering steak cut into little bitty pieces.

I smirked back at him, "I love the things you do for me. You're too good."

Chad laughed, kicking my foot lightly under the table, his hand grazing my thigh. "I don't mind at all, Sonny. As I told you before, I've fallen for you."

I leaned in just as he did, blushing madly; his lips met mine. A rush of emotions swept through me, I felt my breath seize and everything fall into place. A rapid warmth spread between my thighs and the jitters gradually ceased. His tongue massaged my own in perfect synchronization. He pulled me into his lap, the Afghan dropped from my shoulders, and again I could feel him- truly feel how much he wanted me.

"Let's go to the bathroom," Chad suggested, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. The plates of dinner sat on the gleaming Formica countertop, long since abandoned.

"It ok if I kiss you?" Chad pondered stripping down to his boxers whilst we entered the bathroom which was the size of a tennis court, must I say. The walls bore art deco frames and scattered remnants of past family vacations.

"It's fine, better you than Nicos." I said gazing deeply into his dazzling sky blue eyes. He stiffened.

"Sonny, you let me know- if he even does anything like THAT again." Chad lips grazed my temple, he pulled me close to him within a tease distance of his muscular frame. I could feel my face flame once more.

"Of course," I nodded.

Chad led my hand downwards toward his you-know-what. I shivered nervously, not knowing what to do. I'd never given a hand job before.

"It's ok," Chad brightened. "I'm not gonna pressure you to do anything you don't want to. You're a virgin, right?"

"Uh-huh," I said sheepishly, refusing to meet his eyes. He tipped my chin up till I was level with him.

"Look, I love you. If you feel uncomfortable, please tell me. We don't have to do it now. We have our whole lives, Sonshine." He said affectionately, running his hands up and down my arms and causing tingles to rise in me.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I want to do it with you. You are my life, Chad Dylan. Cooper. I love you."

"Are you sure?" Chad cocked his head, looking at me sideways. A teasing smirk edging its way up his lips. His eyes glimmered like two pristine pools of chrystal blue water and I ran one finger down his smooth, striated muscle; grinning.

"I'm sure!" I chuckled.

"Then, you're in for a ride." Chad said huskily. "Come here, sexy Sonny…"

He flicked on the shower nozzle, spraying me down with steaming hot water, he lifted me up expertly with not a care in the world. Chad drew the shower curtains back, his gaze centered on my body. "You know," he drawled. "Sonny, you have really nice t**s."

"Thank you," I blushed. "And, you have a really nice d**k."

"Well, thank you." Chad rolled his eyes mockingly, his face suddenly grow serious. I felt him against my leg, felt him wanting to edge his way in and didn't object. Chad's mouth glided down my body, and I moaned in contentment.

Chad cast me a nervous glance. "I don't want to hurt you," he said as he thrust inside me. He started off slow, then grew continually faster and harder with my every plea. Chad rubbed me down with Dove body wash, his hands freezing on every part of my body, mine strayed to his muscular six pack and I rinsed his straight sunkissed blonde hair with ease as he attacked me with kisses. This had been way better than I could have ever imagined.

"Sonny," Chad's eyes locked on mine. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

I could only manage a wide smile in response. I loved him.


End file.
